The dark portal dimensions
by Delphian Wyrd
Summary: A hero is born when a prophecy is compleate. Three dimensions are changed forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Isaac, Garet, Mia, or Ivan. Nintendo owns them. I  
do own all of the rest.  
  
Ch. 1 The Prophecy of old.  
  
"Ere the eve of the dark full moon when the three dimensions line up  
in perfect harmony they will be changed forever by the greatest conclavical  
of the central dimension. Who at the great need to save his kind will turn  
to other dimensions that he knows not exist. Forcing a way to lead his  
people on, he will bring upon him and his world the darkness, the light,  
the power, and the plight of the two other dimensions. This great rip in  
the fabric of time will forge a new hero who rising to the occasion shall  
choose the fate of the three dimensions by choosing his own destiny.  
  
-Fabian-  
  
-Continent of Angara-  
  
"Well mister big shot Isaac, how are we going to get Felix now?" Asked  
Garet.  
"I don't know, but mabey if you would let me think I could tell you," said  
Isaac.  
"Stop bickering you two," said Mia.  
Ivan runs up to the group, "Guys come check out what I found."  
Ivan runs of to where he came from  
"Well I guess we better go after the kid," said Garet shaking his head.  
Mia, Isaac, and Garet follow Ivan.  
"What the hell! What the fuck is that?" Shouted Isaac looking at what  
appeared to be a  
dark hole floating in the air.  
"I don't know but mabey that is where Felix went," said Ivan.  
"Anything is better than sitting around here," said Garet rushing into the  
dark hole  
promptly disappearing.  
"Well I guess we have to follow him now," said Isaac as all of them file  
through the dark portal.  
  
-Earth-  
  
"Come on Jacob, stop acting all anti social," said Angel, Jacobs little  
sister.  
"I already told you I want something new. I want an adventure. I just  
want to get away," said Jacob turning his back and walking away.  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I've found something you might want  
to look at. It's really weird," she said desperately.  
"Fine I'll come," he said. "But only to shut you up."  
Angel leads Jacob into their back yard near their shed.  
"It's behind the shed," she said.  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
"Some weird black hole in the air," she replied.  
"Sounds like a lie," he said rounding the corner, "What the?!"  
"Told you so," she smirked.  
"Stay here, I'll see you later," he said rushing into the portal.  
"As if I'm letting you go alone!" She shouted chasing after him.  
  
-Hopian-  
  
"Sir we can't go through either portal," stated a novice conclavical.  
"Why not? What do they do then? I just don't understand why they deny  
their creator access. That it! Mabey if I try to enter one of them,"  
pondered Neorajiin.  
Getting up he quickly moves towards the first of his two portals.  
"Sir! Something is happening in the second portal!" Exclaimed the novice.  
"What! How can this be possible," he questioned himself, as a figure  
emerged from the portal.  
"Wow that was strange. Sir do you know where this place is?" Asked Garet  
as Isaac, and the rest came out of the portal.  
"Sir, the other portal is doing the same thing," sputtered another novice.  
"Excuse me good sirs and good lady," said Neorajiin hurrying back to the  
first portal.  
Just as he reached it Jacob rushed out followed closely by Angel.  
"What is this place?" Asked Angel. "It doesn't look anything like our back  
yard."  
"What! First you follow me and then expect us to be home!" exclaimed  
Jacob. "Where are we though?"  
"Sir you are in Hopian. Where have you come from.?" Asked Neorajiin.  
"Hey what's your name buddy?" Shouted Garet.  
"My apologies, I am Neorajiin. Who are all of you?" He asked.  
"I am Jacob and this is my annoying sister Angel," stated Jacob.  
"I am Isaac an these are my companions Garet, Ivan, and Mia," added Isaac.  
"Did you create these things Neorajiin?" Asked Jacob.  
"Yes, but I couldn't figure out how to go through either one," he replied.  
"So there is no way to get back!" Exclaimed Angel.  
"I'm afraid not," Neorajiin replied shaking his head.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please give me reviews. This is only my  
second story and I'm hoping that it is better than my first, I guess,  
failed attempt at comedy. Please only give me constructive criticism if  
you plan to criticize me. 


	2. A lot of explaining to do

Disclaimer I do not own Isaac, Garet, Mia, or Ivan. Nintendo owns them. I  
  
do own all of the rest.  
  
Ch. 2 A lot of explaining to do  
  
"If we can't get back into our own dimensions what will happen to us?" Lamented Angel.  
  
"Why did you make those portals in the first place Neorajiin?" Asked Isaac.  
  
"This mishap all started when the old king died. The truth is that the kingdom is in disarray. The old council members who would have chosen a king have been slayed. The only remaining council member is Delvonte the most powerful of all. The thoughts of the conclave are that he is behind the mysterious deaths because he has claimed himself ruler over all. He tried to suppress our powers but I led my people to this hidden grove and tried to force a way to some where safe. I had no intentions on opening a portal but I open two that were useless to me," said Neorajiin.  
  
"So you can't even tell us what we should do now?" Asked Jacob in dismay.  
  
"I am afraid not. To top it all off I think that if I continue working on the portals I will draw attention to our hidden grove. I was hoping when I first saw you enter you would be able to tell me how to work the portals but now I know that it will be best if you could do me another favor," said Neorajiin intensely.  
  
"Are you asking for us to try and overthrow Delvonte in order to give you time to figure out how to use the portals. If you are then you can count me," Jacob said dramatically. "In."  
  
"If that is the case my friends and I are duty bound to help you so that we will be able to continue our own quest," added Isaac.  
  
"I do believe that I should forgo any more experiments with the portals until you all have trained and are leaving this grove. We have what, if it was known of, would be considered the greatest training facility on this planet. Please use it to train for a while. I will show you after you have rested.tomorrow," finished Neorajiin.  
  
The new adventuring companions followed Neorajiin to the main encampment for food and rest.  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. Thank you Dark Wizard for the review on Ch. 1. R&R. If I don' have enough reviews I get dejected and stop writing my stories because I think nobody likes them. If you read it please review it. Thanks. 


	3. Ch 3 The ultimate training grounds

Disclaimer I do not own Isaac, Garet, Mia, or Ivan. Nintendo owns them. I  
  
do own all of the rest.  
  
Ch.3 The ultimate training grounds.  
  
The new companions woke up at first light and were eager to go as soon as possible. Neorajiin was not there quite yet so they decided to exchange histories. After an hour of waiting they became steadfast friends. Finally Neorajiin arrived.  
  
"The time has come," he stated and led them out of the town.  
  
He led them onto a path in the forest and led them through till a clearing was found. This clearing revealed a gigantic temple with a smaller temple at each corner.  
  
"This is The Training Grounds of the Gods," he said leading them to one of the small temples. "This is the Temple of Knowledge."  
  
Entering the temple the companions were amazed to see that it was filled with books. The temple was many could store 1,000 elephants with ease it was so large.  
  
"This temple is dedicated to the training of magic and psychic abilities," said Neorajiin as he turned to lead them on.  
  
He led them onto the next small temple. Upon entering this one they were greeted by vast quantities of books, yet not nearly as many in the first temple. This temple was the same size but it also had stuffed dummies that were in exact proportion to a real human.  
  
"This is the Temple Technique. Its focus is on the martial arts and other styles of hand-to-hand combat. It has all that you need to train for all of such activities," he said plainly as he led them out.  
  
The next temple he led them into was once again not the largest but the same size as the others. This temple contained books as the others had. On the other hand it only had a single book next to each of the weapon categories that were displayed on the walls and in cases about the temple. It also contained a 20 by 20 meter tiled area with different platforms and stuffed dummies.  
  
"This is the Temple of Weaponry. It contains every weapon imaginable and includes books with reference on how to use each and every one of them. The temple also has the tilled area in the center for use of practicing with the weapons," he ended as he again led them on to the next temple.  
  
Upon entering the final of the small temples they were astounded to see that it was completely tiled but also completely empty. This temple was completely white except for a single black clock like piece that was at the present was flashing zero.  
  
"This will more than likely be your greatest tool in achieving physical strength. This is the Temple of Gravity. I flashing clock tells you what the present gravity is in comparison with this planet's gravity. At zero it is the exact same. You can change the gravity by pressing the arrows next to it," he finished walking out of the temple.  
  
After exiting the last of the small temples he finally led them on, to the largest temple. When the group entered they we amazed at the vastness of it interior. The temple was covered with different looking areas that ranged from moss covered ground and forested chucks to grassy hills and cliffsides.  
  
"What you see before you is the vast interior of the Grand Temple of Readiness. This temple is meant for training your prowess in battle on different terrains. This will prepare you to battle anywhere on the planet at the same performance level as you would on a tiled arena," he said and showed them the way out.  
  
This time instead of going to a temple he led them to the edge of the forest to a large cottage that they had not seem until just now. He opened the door and led them to the common room of the house. The house was plainly adorned but filled with all the needs of a good life.  
  
"This is the cottage that shall serve you as your home for the next year or two. It is stocked with a good variety of ever returning food. You eat and drink as much as you want and the food and drink will come back fresh and ready to eat in instants. The cottage has comfortable beds and plenty of couches for relaxation. This house should be able to accommodate you every need," he explained.  
  
"What do you mean we are going to be her for two years? Won't that be to long? Won't the evil spread to fast?" Questioned Jacob.  
  
"No, for what I forgot to tell you is that every month outside of this grove counts for one year inside. I will return to you when the time comes that we can no longer hide ourselves safely. I will come to you then and give you two hours normal time warning so that you can have a full day's worth of rest. I must go now though," he said walking out of the cottage and leaving the grove.  
  
"Well I guess it's time to finally get started," Jacob said.  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. Let the training begin. Please R&R. I would like to thank Dark Wizard for his awesome support. Thanks buddy. 


	4. The training tournements begin!

Disclaimer I do not own Isaac, Garet, Mia, or Ivan. Nintendo owns them. I  
  
do own all of the rest.  
  
Ch. 4 The hero's training starts  
  
"Well then let's get training," said Isaac.  
  
"I think we should learn about hand-to-hand combat techniques in the Temple of Technique," said Jacob decisively.  
  
"I think that a better idea would be for all of us to take our own training paths and meet in the Grand Temple of Readiness once a week to see how much we have grown," said Angel disagreeably.  
  
"Agreed," said the rest in order to avoid an argument.  
  
Angel and Mia went to the Temple of Knowledge right away. Isaac and Garet kept together and went over to the Temple of Weaponry. Jacob went to the Temple of Technique with Ivan following suite. Mia helped to teach Angel in the ways of psienergy and Angel was a quick learn magic so she was able to try her best at tutoring Mia. Garet and Isaac worked together training with multiple weapons in each day thus improving their already superior sword technique greatly. Jacob learned that he was a great master of the martial arts and quickly mastered all of them within a week and started to tutor Ivan in all aspects. Upon the end of the week they all met in the Grand Temple.  
  
"I believe that now is not the time to fight each other in training because we have had only one week to prepare and no one would be even remotely able to compete with another in their learned categories. We should all move to different temples and learn for at least a week in each," said Angel daring anyone to disagree.  
  
Thus they all trained in other temples for an aditional month and all of them excelled at every thing they tried like they were meant to be the newest and greatest heros. Meeting after their training they were all greatly changed in every way.  
  
"I believe it is time.to battle!" Shouted Jacob on the day of the meeting.  
  
"Indeed.let this tournament begin I will face off against you for the first round Jacob," said Isaac. 


	5. Ch 5 The Training Tournoment

Disclaimer I do not own the four Golden Sun characters but please don't steal anything else from me.  
  
Ch. 5 The Training Tournament  
  
Jacob and Isaac moved into the center of the arena to the grassy plain section. They looked each other squarely in the eyes and readied for the other to make a move, neither willing to strike first. Finally Isaac decided he must strike. Rushing forward he swung a left hook at Jacob who amazingly dodged it and struck Isaac a blow to the gut. Jumping back he readied himself for the next attack.  
  
"Isaac are you ready? Cause this is a little thing I learned off of Ivan." Forcing both palms forward Jacob sent forth a whirlwind from his hands that lifted Isaac off the ground and flung him ten feet. Jacob was at his side ready to strike before Isaac could even stand.  
  
"Jacob you will win, for even if I had more power you would be able to win in a contest due to your awesome speed. I surrender this time."  
  
Isaac and Jacob left the field leaving it open for Ivan and Mia to take the field. This match ended easily with Mia using her superior psienergy to force his submission.  
  
"Good match Ivan."  
  
Garet and Angel then entered onto the field ready to do combat. Garet took an aggressive stance and charged upon Angel recklessly. This movement was countered easily by a vine grip spell that tripped and ensnared Garet so that he could not move forcing Angel's victory.  
  
"Sorry it had to end so quickly Garet."  
  
"I do not think that I am ready to face off against either one of you so I will let you two battle," said Mia.  
  
Jacob and Angel stepped up and readied their stance. Both of them used all of their skill in magic until they were both drained and could not cast any more. Then they faced off in martial arts and neither could hit the other.  
  
"I think that it is time for me to unveil the Raskin-Sengi-Kahta," Jacob said sliding his left foot forward. "It is my own original technique."  
  
"They I guess I should unveil the Ria-Kenshin-Sohtan, my own move," Angel replied sliding her right foot forward.  
  
They both speed forward and in a furry of blows both of them were knocked flat on their backs and dropped more tired than they had ever been before in their lives. Struggling to get up they both recognized their sibling as their equal.  
  
"Good match Angel you are better than I expected."  
  
"You too Jacob, you too."  
  
A/N: That is it for this chapter I hope to update soon. Hope you liked it. The good stuff is almost here. R&R. 


	6. Ch 6 All good things come to an end

Disclaimer I do not own the four Golden Sun characters but please don't steal anything else from me  
  
Ch. 6 All good things come to an end  
  
After a year and a half of training and tournaments the heroes' powers have greatly improved in every aspect. Garet has gained confidence in his defensive side of fighting and no longer rushes headlong into an attack without looking for other options. Isaac has greatly improved his speed and can block almost all of Jacob attacks. Mia has gained confidence in her ability to battle even those she deems that are better than her. Ivan has greatly improved his psienergy, and has even learned how to perform Jacob's Raskin-Sengi-Kahta, though not to its full potential. Jacob and Angel have progressed at the same rate in all of the fields, equaling each other fully. Many tournaments have passed and all have played out in only slight variations of the others.  
  
At the time marker of a year and a half the heroes were taking notes on how the others performed in a series of drills so that they could help the others improve. Right in the middle of their sessions Neorajiin burst in.  
  
"We are sensing that the enemy is getting prepared to probe into this section of the world. We can only safely harbor you here for a little longer. Please take rest and then exit when you are fully prepared to take on the evil that is steadily closing its grip," said Neorajiin.  
  
"We will rest then," said Jacob.  
  
"Then I will see you in a day of standard time," Neorajiin said as he walked away from the group and out of the temple.  
  
The heroes spent their last week resting up so. Upon regaining their strength fully they re-entered into the natural time flowing world, fully prepared to take out the evil that it harbored.  
  
A/N: That is all for this chapter. Let the real action begin now. Thanks to all who reviewed. Those reviews keep me writing happily. 


	7. Ch 7 The heroes emerge

Disclaimer I do not own the four Golden Sun characters but please don't steal anything else from me.  
  
Ch. 7 The heroes emerge.  
  
As the heroes stepped out of the Training grounds they realized that they were more powerful than they had ever been in their lives. They rushed to get to town and found that because of their extensive training they could travel at such a fast rate that they were in town in a matter of minutes. They proceeded to Neorajiin's dwelling.  
  
"We are here and ready to face the evil," said Isaac.  
  
"Then the time has finally come. It is time to show you a thing I have found," Neorajiin said pulling out a piece of parchment. "This is from the writings of Fabian the seer. When the three dimensions merge the time will be here that the conclavical of cause will find the weapons of old, and give to the heroes the prizes he's found and to give unto them the powers unknown."  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Angel.  
  
"It means that I "the conclavical of cause" will give you the weapons that I have found do to this puzzle. What their powers are I don't quite know. To you Mia I give the Staff of Floods. To Ivan the Staff of Hurricanes. Isaac the Sword of Earthquake. Garet the Axe of Inferno. Angel the Dow of Angels. To Jacob I give the Sword of Mystery. To each of you your own weapon, with it's own mystery. I do not know what any of them do or how to use them but I do know that you must find these powers out if this world is to survive," said Neorajiin handing each a weapon.  
  
"The time has come for us to leave your splendid town. We will destroy this evil for you," said Jacob admiring his new sword.  
  
"Take the path in the opposite direction of the training grounds in order to leave. Delvonte's palace is on the opposite side of this continent. Be safe and let the god's guide your steps," Neorajiin shouted after them.  
  
The heroes quickly left the grove and moved across the land. Coming upon a group of roving knights they were asked what business they had.  
  
"We have our own errands to run, what errand are you on?" Asked Mia.  
  
"We are on orders to find the whereabouts of the conclavical Neorajiin. Now answer the question," said the knight presenting himself as leader.  
  
"We are here to take your kind of the planet!" Shouted Isaac rushing forward and chopping his head off. The rest entered into the fray and the group of knights was easily overwhelmed by the speed and ferocity of the heroes attack. The heroes moved on nonchalantly and continue to search for more of Delvonte's supporters.  
  
A/N: That's it for right now. I hope to update soon. 


	8. Ch 8 the first of ten

Disclaimer I do not own the four Golden Sun characters but please don't steal anything else from me.  
  
As the heroes continued on their journey, they came upon a town under Delvonte's control. As they walked into the gates, they were met by a band of mercenaries.  
  
"Oy! What do you think you're doing here?" Said one of the mercenaries.  
  
"Well we have just come to free this poor little town from the grasp of you insolent childish punks, fancying yourselves as a group of mercenaries," replied Jacob.  
  
"That's the funniest thing I have ever heard! Think about this boy, were hardened mercenaries, you're what 17? You try anything you will die. Believe me, you won't come out of an encounter with me," the mercenary leader laughed.  
  
"Why don't you try me then?" Asked Jacob, pulling out his sword.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary. Get him my men!" He shouted as his men charged at Jacob.  
  
This onslaught was a pointless one as Jacob quickly sidestepped and cleaved the heads off three of the mercenaries in one fell swoop. Another two rushed and he blocked and slashed off their legs and then finished them off. He rushed at the remaining six beheading three and stabbing two in the heart. The last one back off but was astounded to find a small throwing dagger in his forehead. The mercenary group was left with only a leader who took up a defensive stance.  
  
"Better than I thought, but still not better than me," smirked the leader.  
  
Jacob launched himself at the mercenary easily deflecting the full swing at him. In the block, he managed to break the mercenary's sword into two pieces. He went for a swift stab but the mercenary leader fled with such great speed even Jacob was amazed.  
  
"We had better check out the town," said Isaac after overcoming his surprise.  
  
As the group entered the town, they saw it had been under the control of the mercenaries for way too long. Even as they looked on in horror they were met by a band of 100 mercenaries the encircled them in completely. The group drew their weapons and made ready to battle with the might of this tortured town. As they readied for their attack, unknown to then, they were infused with the powers of their weapons. 


	9. Ch 9 The first of ten is freed

Ch 9 The first of ten is freed  
  
As the heroes waited for the mercenaries to attack them, they noticed they felt more empowered than even their training could have given them. As the first mercenary attacked Isaac quickly sliced his head off with a swift motion. As his bloodied stump of a body hit the ground, the mercenaries attacked. The group hacked, bludgeoned, and slashed at their enemies until they were almost tired out. As half of the mercenaries were cut down the others came forward and pushed the group to the exhaustion point, but just as they were about to fail, Angel gave forth a cry of anguish as the power of her bow was unlocked. She transformed into a creature of great beauty and power. She spurted wings and then proceeded to rise above the group. Upon rising she fired lightning charged arrows into the group of mercenaries, breaking their ranks and killing all but ten. Pulling together their last bits of strength the group of heroes hacked their way through the last ten. The aftermath of the battle was gruesome and the entrance of the town was soaked in blood and covered with bodies. As the heroes reassembled into a group Angel changed back into her normal self.  
  
"How'd you do that!" Exclaimed Jacob amazed at his sister's performance.  
  
"I don't know, the bow seemed to trigger a hidden power inside of me. I don't know if I could do it again," she answered.  
  
"You will have to try then," added Garet.  
  
"Not now, though, because we have other buisiness," said Isaac.  
  
The group entered into the town compleately. They searched around trying to find the people that should be there but all they found was statues. As they continued to walk about they heard movement in a house. They followed the sound to it's source, the mercenary leader.  
  
"Now, let's finish our battle you slime ball," said Jacob rushing forward a slicing off his head.  
  
"Well let's continue our search," said Angel disgusted at the foul mercenary.  
  
As the heroes let the house and looked about they noticed that the statues were now moving.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked my cliffhanger. Please R&R. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. 


	10. ch10 a mystery item

Instead of statues, people stood, stretching aching limbs others were shouting for joy at how they were finally freed.  
  
"Thank you good people, for freeing us," said a tall well built man, walking over, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Georgen Slavikin, the mayor."  
  
"You were all turned into statues?" Said Jacob astounded.  
  
"Yes, the whole kingdom has gone to ruins, any town that rebelled had the same treatment. After the other nine were taken we were the only town who still opposed the new order."  
  
"More towns are like this?" Asked Angel.  
  
"As far as I know, yes," answered Georgen.  
  
"Then we must go," said Isaac.  
  
"Wait. I must reward you. Come back with me to my house," Georgen said, walking away.  
  
He led them to the building they had just come out of and walked up to a chest, opening it.  
  
"This is why we stayed resolute," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Mia.  
  
"It is an ancient artifact of great power," he replied.  
  
"What does this artifact do?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Our great seer, Fabian, put his essence into 10 magical items before he died, this is the main piece," he said, unwrapping an item covered in cloth.  
  
A/N: What should it be? Give me suggestions cause your idea might end up in here. Also sorry it is so short. I am writing at also. 


	11. The axe of fire

The cloth unraveld to reveal a orb with many facets and an intense aura glaring about. It sparkeled like a diamond and glowed like lightning. Something about the orb drew the heros close.

"Take this orb and gather the rest of the items. Only then will you be able to free our land," the maayors said, as he handed them the orb.

The group thanked the mayor quietly and walked out of the town to the sound of many cheers. Within the hour they had left the town behind and were well on thier way to the next.

"Are we going to do this?" Asked Garet.

"What! Of course we are," said Isaac, shruging off Garets comment.

Suddenly the next town reared into sight, and it was strangle alive with activity, but not human activity. It was covered in plantlife, twisted in vines and poisonous creepers. Something was wrong with this town, much worse than the other town, every plant here was intent on destruction and guarding the town. They had to get in. But there was no way.

Right away they attempted to burn down the the plants but nothing seemed to work. Even combining thier powers they were unable to. Garet, frustrated and dejected slammed his axe into a vine, instantly catching it on fire. A fire that burned no further than five feet. A useless try as the vine was replaced by six more.

Then the axe began to glow. Garet instinctively grabbed for it and felt a strange power flow through him, his veins were on fire yet it caused him no pain, his mind was a flame, but he felt nothing. Lashing out he saw in his axe his body wreathed in flame. His axe flickered delightfully as he hacked through the plants into the town.

(sorry for the wait..XP)


End file.
